


Little League from Yesterday

by Maora



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Gen, High School, M/M, My First Fanfic, Pre-Canon, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maora/pseuds/Maora
Summary: *Might have rewrite
Relationships: Dino Ortolani & Peter Schibetta, Dino Ortolani/Ginny Ortolani, Dino Ortolani/Peter Schibetta
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	1. Maniac

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KuroAi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroAi/gifts).



**i**

He's here

came with a scooter

parked elsewhere

Some bimbos

caught his sleeve

_c'mere, you cute_

Dino's here

barging into them

_he's a minor, you puttana!_

  
  
**ii**

He saw her

she wore her not-too-long hair

high in a ponytail,

tight on the edges

then a Birkin bangs in which

hit just above her short lashes

it looks effortless,

undone but

romantic

She saw him

he wore his jet black tousled

high-neck hoodie

loose tracksuit bottom

then a fringe in which

curls slightly 

lifted on the wind

carefully crafted but

humdrum

  
  
  


**iii**

Peter left the party

on Dino's scooter

he parked somewhere

that night

after she wet

his high neck hoodie

when Carlotta was losing it

_Carlos' a bitch_

Dino spat

a twenty-minute ride around

Peter finally unmute

_Thought I felt magic_

_Well she's a tragic_

Dino hissed

  
  
**iv**

Dino saw her first

No more Birkin bang

eyeliner's smudged

stained from tears

smelling of booze

dangerous and sweet

between a shovel and a rose

Carlotta

was crying hard,

and murmured

_Per favore_

and

_Mi dispiace_

between snots

**v**

Peter didn't know

any more about it

than any other things

Mamma had spilt

Peter loved Carlotta

because Pop liked her

and of course

because she said it:

_ti amo, amore_

Peter hated Carlotta

because Dino despised her

and of course

because she said it:

_sei pazzo!_

just because he drives her crazy

  
  
**vi**

In the dark

Peter sat beside

crying Carlotta

In the dark

he wiped her tears

and whispered.

_What do I tell them?_

_We're a perfect match!_

She's lost it

_Tell them I'm a trash_

_that I drive you mad_

_sono pazzo._


	2. Comfort Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter may be unfamiliar of the physical symptoms but not Dino. He too needs it, to tame his impulsive anger.

i

Today is Lorenzo's wedding  
or is it Matteo's?  
or is it Marcello's?  
Peter has lost count  
whoever that's just got married  
is probably the fifth couple this year  
of his generation

The gents, young and old  
are wearing suits and tux  
but the old ones  
they love themselves   
some loud tux  
like some disco balls

The ladies, young and old  
are wearing one-piece, two-piece  
and the old ones  
they love themselves  
some fancy hats  
like some royal ascots

as for Peter  
dark, satin lapels  
midnight blue sheen tux  
that cuts to precision  
of his youth growing body  
bold across the shoulders  
gentle lines wrapping his waist  
finished with Versace bowtie 

it's a passed down   
but then tailored,  
even when Angie insisted   
to get him a new pair  
he refused  
but he happily spends that money  
on some new pairs of kicks  
he overheard some kids   
talked about on the street

ii

Peter pretends  
the ceremony  
has ended early

in the distance  
bottles of champagne  
pop like bombs;  
chants explode  
then the   
crackling, fizzing sound  
as the content is poured-  
like the rustling of silk  
its magical bubbles  
burst  
hiss  
chatter  
then  
f a d e

distant  
yet within ears  
heart hammering  
hard against ribcage  
eyes blinking fast  
teeth biting the  
insides of cheeks

the ceremony  
won't end in a  
near second  
after all

iii

Peter stands near   
by the kids' corner  
slurping soft drink,  
strawberry

Kid gallops close  
demanding her juice  
is the same as his  
be poured in that,  
cabernet sauvignon

earlier,  
Nino handed it empty  
to brush him off  
because he's so occupied  
when Peter interrupted-

-but it's not for kids

Peter offers soda  
basil leaf-accented  
the kid then blows  
raspberry

Shamefaced  
he blinks down  
Guess even kids  
see him as an aloof  
he hides his hands

iv

then he sees him  
rambling closer  
a glass in his grip

the unbuttoned coat  
the missing bowtie  
the untucked shirt

as if he's ready to strip down naked  
as if he's worked the late-night shift  
as if he's just got in some shanking

the last is probably it  
maybe he just kicked some  
pitiful asses for no reason 

v

Dino grabs Peter  
around sweaty shoulder

he smells of tobacco  
he smells of liquor

and a filled glass  
firm in his hand

Dino hauls Peter  
and head indoor

vi

It's loud outside

Dino is quiet,  
not talking

They sit together  
on two-seater sofa

Dino slurps more  
Peter leans back

Peter is quiet,  
not shaking

It's quiet inside

vii

 _Dino, you drunk?_  
 _This? This is just sparkling shit,_  
he lied

 _Petey you're crying, man?_  
 _W-What? NO, look I'm just tired-_  
he lied

Peter stands up wobbly  
feels his forearm tugged  
before falling in Dino's laps 

Dino is flustered  
 _Tired? doing what, Peteeey?_  
his words drag  
he takes another swig  
and he hiccups

 _look, man, you're drunk_  
Peter struggles to free himself  
 _Paolo's gonna kick your sorry ass, man_

  
_Come on Petey, we're stuck now_   
_not until they cut the tie and shit_

He is not wrong  
fingers tousling hair  
Dino looks down,  
 _and in the meantime_  
 _you can cry now, too_  
Peter looks up  
Dino grinned  
as if on cue   
then red rimming eyes   
now welling up in tears,  
then porcelain skin   
now bright red 

viii

Hearing him weeps  
he hears his heart   
does a staccato tango

Feeling him trembles  
he feels wistful smile  
breaks on his own face

Seeing him curls up  
he sees his muscles reacting  
pulling him closer to his belly

ix

Peter shifts in his laps  
 _I-um let me up,_  
 _I'm o-okay, sorry-_  
 _your shirt soaked_

Dino says through a sigh  
 _you're lying again_  
 _you sack of shit_  
 _I like my shirt's soggy_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is longer than the first chapter. I wish to rewrite it.


	3. (Online Love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could it be that Peter has found a new girl without knowing how she looks like and not even her real name? Dino has a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song (Online Love) is about 37 seconds, so I think it's fair that this one is shorter? *laugh nervously

Sneaky Dino sneaks into

Little Petey's large room

the yon horned moon is full

shines on bulky computer

he shakes the mouse swiftly

the screen awakes promptly

The Load Runner appears

displayed bright on the screen

Peter swats Dino's hand

but eyes follow the cursor

Dino minimizes the game

An email notifies the two

Dino clicks and love letter

or love email sets forth

Peter smothers Dino's face

Dino's faster and grapples

_You got a new girl huh?_

Dino pins snickering Peter

_Yah, well kinda, I don't know!_

Peter gives a head and arm throw

_What's her name?_

Dino tickles Peter's armpits

_I DON'T KNOW!_

Peter breaks his headlock free

The two now are on their backs

huffing and puffing and laughing

Dino snatches a cigarette before

he mounts over Peter's crotch to lit

Peter curses, moves to break free

Dino blows a puff and he gives in

Dino bits the cigarette and hovers

the cursor across and he clicks

DELETE.


	4. (Can We be Friends?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a new affable and a good spirited classmate who always on his ass but Peter does not complain, Dino might think of that person differently.

1

Before the first bell rings  
a new girl shows up  
Miss Hansen tells her  
about the empty seat behind

She beams her teeth  
and walks to the back  
spring in the steps  
he breathes in a mix  
of summer wind,  
grass,  
and rose

She taps him on the shoulder

He clears his throat  
and turns to face her  
eyeing the floor under  
she breathes in a mix  
of orange blossom,  
nutmeg,  
and vanilla:

_sweet._   
_sweetly masculine._

_You and me, after school?_

he finally looks at her, warily  
she wrestles out, _Sorry-_

she takes out her hand, _I'm Rosalie_.  
he takes her hand, _I'm Peter_.

\-----

2

At the cafeteria,  
Rosalie shows  
a photograph of  
her two dogs:  
Albus the golden retriever  
and Fergus, a greyhound

Rosalie asks Peter  
 _Do you like dogs?_  
 _I'm sure they'll love you-_

_-He's more of a cat person_

Rosalie and Peter  
look up  
They hear laughter and murmur  
and Dino swiftly finds a seat  
between the two new friends  
scent of juniper berry, hay  
and tobacco fills the near air

Peter hushes Dino  
 _dogs are cool too, come on_  
 _Rosalie, this is Dino_  
 _Dino, Rosalie, new kid in school_

Dino chews his straw  
 _Ah I've heard, hi Rosie, nice to meet-_

Rosalie cuts him off  
 _-Wow are you guys like related or something?_

Peter says  
 _We're cousins-_

Dino adds  
 _he's the pretty one tho_

_fuck you._

\---

3

_Papaya?_   
_Do you like it?_   
_Is it your favourite?_

Peter cocks an eyebrow  
She studies his face before grinning, come on!

_Mandarin_   
_I like mandarin_   
_It's okay, I don't know-_

Rosalie crinkles her nose  
He searches her face for an answer, _what?_

_Eyebrows_   
_I like your eyebrows_   
_They're my favourite_

a coveted angular face  
his brows are flattering;  
 _dark, soft and shallow arched_  
 _perfectly sculpted_

Peter slides down in his chair  
he coughs

_O.M.G.!_   
_you even blushed?_   
_I mean I'm darker than you_   
_I wish I'd turn red,_   
_like bright red_   
_like you, now!_

\---

4

Peter watches the clock  
listens for the final bell  
and leaves

Someone pulls his bag  
forcing him to turn,  
a boy and a sidekick  
now biting on his face

 _Look man, I don't want trouble_  
Peter has always had a soft tone  
he gulps but eyes fix on theirs

Someone shouts his name  
forcing the two brats to turn,  
he sees Rosalie waving and  
striding towards the three

_You and me, after school?_   
_remember?_

how could he not remember,  
Rosalie drags Peter away

_Sorry guys, we're kinda busy_   
_Got to go_

the brats' mouths narrowed

\---

5

_What was that?_   
_What?_   
_THAT_

_That..is Carlotta's brother_   
_Who?_   
_She..we broke up_

Rosalie stops walking  
her arm on Peter's chest  
he too stops walking

She faces Peter  
His eyes leveled   
with her caramel lips  
her grip tight  
on his shoulders  
her dark brown hair  
brushes his cheeks  
when she bends 

_Peter, listen_   
_I want us to be friends_   
_And if anybody fucks with you_   
_They fuck with me_

there is a silent moment  
when their eyes meet  
Rosalie's cognac meets   
now wide eyed forest green  
before Peter's narrowed

_You...you're tall_

Rosalie rolls her eyes  
 _Ugh, you'll catch up_  
 _Hey, I'm serious!_

Peter laughs.  
 _Okay, alright!_  
 _We're friends..._  
 _I guess_

_So, if anybody fucks with you_   
_I'll knock their teeth out..._

_now let me drive you home_

\---

6

Dino is already in  
Peter's room when  
he got home, smoking

Peter gets topless  
and lies on the bed  
a ball sits in his grip

 _You're late_  
Dino says, now  
slouching beside Peter's  
vague vanilla

 _You're drunk?_  
Peter questions, now  
gagging over Dino's  
stale smell

 _Nah, no Petey_  
He crushes the butt  
and touches Peter's earlobe  
 _did she show her pussy?_

 _I ain't you Dino_  
Peter's ears redden  
he sits up on the bed  
the ball rolls in his grip

Dino pulls the other  
down back on the bed  
Just make it up  
 _'Cause I'm awake_  
 _All night long_  
 _I'm your friend too..._

Peter lets dazed Dino  
touches his cheek  
fingers his earlobe  
snuggles his neck  
breathes on his skin  
snores in his ear  
 _What a drunk..._


	5. Affluenza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is it like to be the children or related to a Mob Boss? Do they think fat cold cash could replace their love?

1

That Rosie girl

follows Peter home

they walk

side by side

shoulder to shoulder

I watch their steps

I watch his steps

and walk faster

I won't let them

see me tailing

I watch their mouths

I watch his thin lips

and how they curl up

and how his pointed chin

trembles

I won't let him

see me speculating

Gosh I hate him

I stop

and force it

to the back of

my head

and walk the

other way

taking the long way-

and I bump into

some guys who

then bump their

fists into my face...

_DINO_

\--

2

Dad and Mom don't really care

that I cry in the driveway

they have:

mansions to keep

people to please

money to spend

that leaves us two: Bruno and me.

Bruno is boring.

Except when he tries

making upset me laugh.

Bruno is bad.

Except when he tries to play Dad

and Mom when they're hardly at home.

Bruno is an idiot.

Except when he puts on a fight

with those boys who made me cry.

_\- Carlotta_

_\-----_

3

More beat ups?

He probably thinks

he is made of steel

to receive those 

(I know he gives too)

violent, repeated blows

What if his Ma only loves his Pa?

What if his Pa isn't a money reaper?

What if he is enough? 

But I am glad

he is here beside me

again;

all bruised up 

and all smiles

I hope he will 

keep moving on

even if it takes

a booze

a day

as long as he's here.

He is enough.

_Peter_

(inspired, adapted from Hate That Cat pg 3)

\----

4

Dad lets me have parties

so every now and then

I would throw a party

and I invite everyone 

to kill time, getting high 

I don't really know them

but I kinda hate them all

and I know it's mutual

so I give them everything

Anyone can love you for a dollar, right?

\- Carlotta

\----

5

Yeah

I know

I AM made of steel

to take some blows

(I belt them hard too)

is easy, if it means for you

_that's cute_

(he wipes cuts on my forehead)

no, you're cute

What if you never left her, Peter?

_She's a bitch, you said it yourself, remember?_

What if it's you who got in their way?

_woa woa, I can take some hits too-_

What if Rosie was never here-?

-OUCH

_now can you shut the fuck up and stay the fuck still?_

But I am glad

I am here beside you

again; 

_but you practically live in my room, Dino_

all patched up

and taken care of

I hope they will

keep kicking my ass

(leaning into your shoulder to better look into your eyes)

if this is the mean for you

to touch me

to kiss boo boo

_I did not_

(he really did!)

all day long-

_-hey, you guys should get a room!_

(OH SHIT-)

\----

6

_Don! Joey!_

They are the kids Pop

takes in and hires

to work for us

but I want nothing

to do with anything

that Pop does

whatever he does

_What up boys?_

so Don and Joey

are working for him

and that includes

to

_Watch over you guys._

\- Peter

\---

7

I see Don

gives air kisses

one on each

Peter's cheek

Don turns to me

in which I point

my rainbow-hued face

_It still stings, man_

I watch Joey

 _CHU_ Peter's left cheek

_CHU Peter's right cheek_

those rosso cheeks

I can feel mine

turns rosso too

I turn away

_heart stings now_

\---

8

Not that I care

We always do this

but Me and Petey

we hardly greet this way

another reason why

I'm mad at Ma and Pa

they're the reason

I'm hardly at home

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my many attempts on writing fanfic and actually post it somewhere here. I've watched this series years back and rewatch again but this time I really watch it. I grow fond of this series.  
> At first I came for Beecher/Keller pairing but stays for Peter Schibetta's plotline. I love this character in the emotional level. I kinda become obsessed with this character and the man who plays this character. (Too bad he's not as active as he should, we can't even find him on wiki let alone Ig or Twitter, where is he?? Where r youuuu??)
> 
> Thanks to my awesome friend I have the courage and will to work on this fanfic, I hope we can continue to venture in this world of Oz! xxx
> 
>   
> She came up with this writing challenge and Conan Gray's Kid Krow album got picked and we need to write just about anything based on the tracks, anything at all.
> 
> Have mercy on me (^_^=)/


End file.
